Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{4n - 4}{5n - 8} = 5$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5n - 8$ $ 4n - 4 = 5(5n - 8) $ $4n - 4 = 25n - 40$ $-4 = 21n - 40$ $36 = 21n$ $21n = 36$ $n = \dfrac{36}{21}$ Simplify. $n = \dfrac{12}{7}$